


Nothing at All

by FreeGrain



Category: Castaway! Love's Adventure (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy confession, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: After spending some time on the island, Logan finds himself falling for someone he didn't think he would...{Logan x TK}





	Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while but never posted it. So here you go, my boys!!

Crashing on the island — strange as it may have been — turned out not to be the worst thing in Logan’s life. Sure, being forced to live on a seemingly deserted island wasn’t the highlight of it but he had to admit, he grew fond of it. 

It definitely wasn’t the conditions, he hated those early nights when he’d been forced to sleep in the cold and rain. Not the weather either, obviously. Maybe it was the people there. There was six of them; (C/N), Clyde, Serena, Arthur, himself and… TK. 

He’d never met the photographer before this adventure. It had been TK’s first time on the ship, accompanying (C/N) for an article they were working on. But before they were even introduced, a storm threw them together and they met in such strange circumstances. 

Now sitting on one of the wooden balcony in the island village, Logan had to admire the view. It was a beautiful island, filled with exotic beauty he’d never seen before. Fruit grew on trees he’d never known existed and at night, the wildlife really came alive. The meadows filled with glowing flowers, dancing in the moonlight for a sight to be seen. 

From where he sat, he spotted TK down by the beach, his camera in hand. He was kneeling by what looked like a rockpool. He was lucky it still worked after everything it went through. Logan had specially made him a device that kept the camera’s charge up using solar energy. 

The grateful look on his face had been worth the effort. 

TK waved up at him, giving him a sweet smile. His hair was windswept and he looked handsomely ruffled. Logan never knew that was what he was into but apparently he was. He waved back, ignoring the tug in his chest.  

“Contemplating life or just admiring the view?” A sudden voice jolted him. 

Logan looked up to see Clyde standing behind him. The man looked refreshed, a warm smile on his face. 

Logan looked back down. TK had resumed taking photographs of the rockpools. “Maybe a bit of both,” he admitted. “Just thinking about some stuff.”

The balcony shook a tiny bit as Clyde sat down next to him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” he offered. “I sense a little…” he hid a small smile, “ _ boy trouble _ .” 

Logan groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Is it that obvious?” 

Clyde’s laugh was like a distant rumbling storm. He clapped his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I doubt the others noticed, except maybe Serena. God knows that woman is quite observant.” 

Right. That was a plus. Wasn’t it? Logan wasn’t sure at this point. 

“If you want, I can talk to TK,” Clyde offered. “Subtly see if he likes you.” 

It was a sweet gesture but Logan shook his head. “Nah,” he sighed. “It’s nothing. I’ll deal with it myself.” How, he wasn’t too sure but he knew he’d figure something out. Repression? Always an option. 

Clyde nodded in acceptance. 

Logan rose to his feet. “Thanks, Clyde.” 

“Not a bother, Logan. Anything for a friend,” he smiled. 

Logan slowly clammbered down the treehouse and started making his way to TK. 

  
  


“Logan! Hey, bro!” 

Logan waved back at TK, making his way carefully down the rocks. He landed on the sand next to him. 

“Hey, what you up to?” Logan smiled. “Taking in the nice scenery?” 

TK’s smile was beautiful, matched only by the sun setting behind them. If Logan was a photographer, he imagined that this would be one of his best shots. 

“Heck yeah,” he grinned. “This place is amazing! It’s like a photographer’s heaven here.” 

TK settled on the rocks, patting the space next to me. “Come here,” he smiled. “Sit next to me.” 

Logan hesitated before sitting down with him. 

The sun cast long shadows across the beach, its retreating warmth sending a small chill down his spine. As if sensing his discomfort, TK scooted closer to him. Their bare arms brushed together and Logan flushed. He turned away to hide it. 

“Mmhmm,” TK said in agreement. “Once the sun goes away, this place gets nippy. But trust me, it’s still beautiful at nighttime.”

Logan hummed in agreement, letting himself relax in their shared warmth. He leaned closer. TK didn’t seem to mind—in fact, he seemed to invite it. Heaving a satisfied sigh, they both sat together on the rocks. 

As the sun went down, Logan started to notice a glow amongst the rockpools. There were plenty of them scattered around the beach, more so than on their part. He hadn’t noticed them before. 

“What is that?” he wondered aloud, not really directed at TK. 

But TK took it as his. “Oh, it's some kind of special moss. It only glows like this in the dark and grows around these rockpools. Pretty neat, huh?” 

He rose to his feet, picking up his camera. “Here, we’ll get a front row view.” 

Logan followed him across the sand until they crouched around some pools. They were as beautiful as they seemed to be. The pool sparkled almost magically. The whole scene was magical. 

He raised his head to see TK looking at him. Illuminated by warm glow, his face was young and beautiful. His mouth went dry and his heart started a march in his chest. 

“Logan…” TK murmured, placing his camera down beside him. 

Logan was captured by his gaze, unable to break away. 

“Can I kiss you?” TK breathed. 

“...go for it,” Logan managed to get out. 

And then TK was reaching for him across the pool, fingers firm behind his head. The kiss was definite, allowing for no steps back. TK tasted like the sea but also the orange fruit they found by the village. It was a strange combination but wonderful at the same time. 

When they broke away, both were at a loss for words. He could still feel the ghost of his lips against his own, the sensation sadly fading. 

“... so that happened,” TK chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to do that often,” Logan admitted. “In fact, I’d quite like it.” 

TK’s smile was shy and warm. “I’d like that too.” 

Logan settled on the sand with him, entwining their fingers. And there they sat for a couple of hours, exchanging kisses and watching the sun finally set in the horizon. 

Logan slipped his hand into TK’s. And TK held it back. 

On their way back, Logan spotted Clyde up by his treehouse. Clyde had a wide smile on his face and shot him a thumbs up. 

Logan flushed red. 

“What’s wrong?” TK asked. 

Logan smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :)  
> Thank you so much ^-^  
> FreeGrain


End file.
